


Oh God

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt!Dan, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan exchange a few harsh words.<br/>A/N: This sucks I’m sorry. I had an idea, it didn’t work.Yet some people still liked it somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

*Phil’s POV*

“MAYBE if you would open your eyes you would SEE THAT I’m TRYING HERE!” I screamed at him. My words scratched my throat. My blood boiling as our disagreement escalated. 

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I’M TRIED OF COMING SECOND!” He screams loudly back. I see the hurt in his eyes, but for some reason I go on.

“WELL I’M SO SORRY THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE HURT!” I mock him, waving my hands about. Growing angry that he doesn’t see that I love him, that I am not intending to hurt him. “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE YOU’RE FIRST NOT SECOND, DAN? Huh?” I look at him waiting for a reply. When none is given I carry on. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING A SCREAMING MATCH?! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PARANOID? GOD WHY DO YOU ACT SO NEEDY! SOMETIMES I WISH WE’D NEVER MET!” I immediately regret my words. Hands fly to my mouth. I open my mouth to apologize, but he cuts me off.

“I HATE YOU! GOD YOU’RE HORRIBLE! HOW COULD I HAVE EVER THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!” He screamed at me, my throat tightened, threatening tears as he continued now almost silently. His eyes are hurt and his face is now pure anger, and he has every right to be, what I said was uncalled for. “You’re a liar, you never loved me. I was just some toy wasn’t I? You knew I loved you, this whole god damn time, and you said it back.” My anger died down, now a mixture of pain and regret filled my heart. “I didn’t EVEN FUCKING MATTER DID I?” He screamed edging backwards when I approached him, trying to show him that he did matter. “YOU JUST ARE AWFUL! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME? HOW could you pretend to care?” He slumped against a wall. Tears streaming down his face, he looked at me pained, I edged closer and he didn’t move, but he spoke again. “Did any of it matter to you? Or was it all fake? Did I mean anything to you?” I broke. I shouldn’t have, he is probably thinking of it the wrong way.

“Dan, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it. I was angry.” I sat directly in front of him, cupping his face lightly. “Oh god, I’m such an idiot oh god. Don’t you ever think you mean nothing to me okay?” I lightly wipe his tears away, all while staring into his caramel orbs that are signaling hurt and a broken heart. “All of it matters. All of it. All six years of it. All the cuddles and I love yous. All of it was real, is real. Dan please please forgive me. I was just angry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I love you. Oh god I love you.” I say pleading for his forgiveness as I watch him analyze my face for any sign I’m lying. He found none and his whole body relaxed. He gave into my touch and pulled me closer, now setting me on his lap. I snuggle into his neck, kissing it lightly.

“I think we’re just tried Phil.” He said in a muffled voice as he spoke into my hair. “Why did you say it though, do you honestly feel that way?” He whispered.

“I don’t feel that way at all, meeting you was the second best decision of my life.” I reply honestly.

“What was the first best?” He asked slightly offended, quickly returning to our usual banter. Oh god, I’m glad I hadn’t royally screwed up.

“Falling in love with you.” I reply picking my head up and placing a kiss on his chapped lips to ensure he knew that I was being honest. I felt him smile as we parted from our shy little love filled kiss.

“I love you, Phil.” He replied kissing me once again, but this time with more passion, but just as much love. I pulled away for a hot second to reply.

“I love you, Dan. Oh God I love you…” I replied against his mouth, carrying on with our kissing until nothing mattered but us, the words gone now, forgotten as love passed our lips and flowed through our veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not that shitty but still


End file.
